St Marianas
by jozozo123
Summary: When Esther firsts arrives she has some questions to answer to. Can she answer them aand keep her secret? please R


Esther smiled she was glad to see the back of the Sullivan's. They were nice at first but were not her type. She pictured the sort of family that was her type. A single dad would be easier to hit on, but an already married one would be so much fun. She continued to think while she sat in the car. The journey to was taking forever. She was sat next to a police officer, the same one that investigated the Sullivan's. "hey Esther are you ok, I mean the fire was pretty bad are you sure your not hurt….Why don't I take you to get checked out?" he hesitated.

"im fine" Esther smiled.

"losing both your parents must be hard"

"not really . I guess because I already lost some before. I know what to expect. I suppose I feel upset about Hannah and Rachel they didn't have a chance to live much" Esther was almost crying. Of course they were crocodile tears but still. The officer could see this so stopped talking. Esther was glad he shut up every time he talked she was going to loose the picture of her perfect family in her head. A married, handsome man. His wife pretty dull but dumb too. They have a son. He's so young only a baby. So he cant get in Esther's way. Now she was planning the way she would kill his wife. The fun bit! Esther and Nina (the name esther gave the wife) are strolling by the lake after evening art classes. Its dark so there's no one there but them. Esther's picks up a log and smashes it on Nina's head Nina passes out cold . Esther drags her into the water. Her tights are wet so she takes them off she can feel the breeze on her legs. The Nina begins to crawl out of the water she….

"Esther!…Esther wake up" a voice esther had never heard before. Sounded like a woman . She stirred , _Damit I fell asleep _Esther thought. There were two women staring down on her with big grins across there face. She sat up in the bed . The sheets were so soft and warm. She smiled at the women.

"hello Esther im sister Abigail , this is sister Judith." the dark skinned woman voice was welcoming.

"hello" Esther Replied "what happened?…Where am I?"

"Relax . Its ok you fell asleep in the car . Officer Rob carried you in ." sister Judith used the little time she got to speak wisely Normally Sister Abigail spoke a lot. Esther stared around the room. 6 Beds in one room. She would have to share. That would be awkward. The walls Beige with small flowers on them. And the floor was wooden there was a small window on the other side of the room. Each bed had a small bedside table with a lamp on. Many had been cluttered with toys and games. Esther's was bare. The only things she had was clothes and books.

Once Sister Judith and Abigail had left Esther sat on the bed. She pulled out her teeth she had put them on so quickly after the Sullivan's they kept coming loose in her mouth. They had some food stuck in them from her last dinner. Macaroni cheese….

_The family sat around the table Rachel and Hannah were arguing over who would sit next to Esther._

"_you can sit either side girls" Mary moaned . Hannah and Rachel rushed to there seats. Esther smiled at all the attention. She was going to make her move tonight for sure Mary was taking Rachel and Hannah to there school play. Esther didn't want to go so Paul said he'd stay with her. _

_Later that night esther sat in Mary's room her wardrobe was so dull it was hard for her to find a nice dress. Eventually she found one stuffed right at the back. Red not her style but it would do after making some adjustments to the size it was ready. She placed on some lippy and blush on her already made up face and headed downstairs. She wasn't surprised when Paul rejected her. She was supposedly his adopted daughter. She had strangled him with Hannah's skipping rope._

Just then Esther heard someone coming she didn't have time to put her teeth in so she ran into the en suite bathroom. She decided not to wash her teeth in the sink as whoever was in the room would hear the tap. So she just dusted them of and put them back in her mouth . She creaked open the door slightly just so she could see who it was. A girl! About nine maybe ten. She wandered in up to her bed. Her bed was the one opposite Esther. The girl walked up to her bed and pulled a photo of the wall. I t looked like her with her parent but esther wasn't sure. The girl was almost in tears, but esther didn't care she was getting cramp crouched down on the floor. She decided to go see the girl make a good first impression. She got up , stretched her legs and strolled out of the bathroom. She started by ignoring the girl so it didn't look like she was watching her. "hello " the girl waited for Esther's reply. Esther said nothing. "hello can you hear me?"

"yes im not stupid I didn't want to say anything your obviously upset." Esther was a good actor she smirked inside but kept a blank stare on the outside. Creepy in a way but sweet. "I'm fine thanks for asking…..I'm Madison. You are?"

"my name is esther it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Well Esther welcome to St. Marianas!"


End file.
